


Ice Skating

by silksinger



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Ice Skating, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-23 22:22:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7482216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silksinger/pseuds/silksinger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hazel makes Nico go ice skating but her plans may not be as innocent as they seem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ice Skating

I pull the stiff material of my jacket tighter around myself in an attempt to fend off the biting chill. It has stopped snowing, but the sky is still overcast and the weather report says we should expect more tonight. I’ve never been particularly fond of snow. Or cold. Or winter in general. And I am most definitely not fond of ice skating, which of course is what Hazel has dragged me into.

I don’t know why I agreed to go. To tell the truth I’m not the best skater. Hazel knows that, and she knows I dislike it, and yet she still insisted I come. I’m not entirely sure I trust her motives for bringing me here.

I stand off to the side of the frozen lake and watch the other campers. Piper and Jason are holding hands and acting cute and romantic like usual. Hazel and Frank are somewhere behind me. I can hear them whispering and giggling. Typical. The Hermes cabin is chasing the Apollo cabin around the lake, trying to shove snow under their clothing. I try to remain stoic but it’s actually quite entertaining to watch Travis and Connor shove snow down Kayla Knowles’s pants, and I can’t help smiling a little.

A screaming Apollo camper suddenly whips past my nose with a cackling Hermes camper hot on her heels. I decide it might be a better idea to move farther away before someone actually does knock me over. That would be embarrassing. 

I turn to my left just as I hear a quick slither of skates behind me and I only have a second to think shit before something that feels uncannily like Hazel crashes into me and sends me flying. I close my eyes and brace myself for the imminent collision with the ice, but it never comes. Instead I feel strong, warm arms wrap around me, holding me steady. I look up into the concerned face of Will Solace. Of all the people I could have crashed into of course it just had to be the beautiful son of Apollo that I had been obsessing over for the last few months.

He lifts me gently and sets me back on my feet, his hands lingering on my waist even after I am sure I have my balance. I am eternally grateful that I am facing away from him because I certain that I must be blushing. For a moment I think he will just leave, but then I feel the soft weight of his hands on my shoulders. My skates squeak on the ice as he spins me around to face him.

“Are you going to be alright?” he asks, keeping his hands on my shoulders. I nod quickly, not trusting myself to speak.

“Well I think maybe I ought to stay with you. Just in case someone else runs into you,” he stated firmly. Will let go of my shoulders and instead reached for my hand, lacing our fingers together. I looked up at him with huge, shocked eyes. A smile slowly stretches across his face. For a moment he seems to fight it, but then he gives in and laughs softly.

“What?” I mumble uncomfortably. I know I’m blushing and I have no idea what he thinks is so funny.  
“You can be so oblivious sometimes,” he replies. He’s still got that gods damned smirk on his face.

“What do you mean?” I ask cautiously. I am acutely aware of how close we are standing and the fact that he’s still holding my hand.

He gives me a decidedly frustrated look and shakes his head. “You know, I’ve tried being subtle but it’s obviously not working.” He makes eye contact with me for a brief second, and then before I can process what is happening, he tilts my face upward and presses his lips against mine.

He pulls away just as quickly. I can’t do anything other than stare at him in shock, wondering if this is actually my real life because these things just don’t happen to me. Cute boys don’t randomly kiss me. It just doesn’t happen.

I am pulled out of my daze when Will begins to talk again.

“So I’m thinking the fact that you’re not running away means you’re okay with this?”

It’s technically a statement but he phrased it as a sentence. He’s still speaking softly and his hand is still on my waist. I swallow hard and look up at him, meeting his eyes. I slowly nod my head yes. His smile gets wider and he almost seems to be glowing. 

“Then you won’t mind if I kiss you again?”

I can’t even nod but he can tell I’m blushing. He leans in slowly this time, giving me a minute to prepare so don’t just freeze. And it works because this time I don’t freeze. I stand up on my toes, gripping the front of his jacket for balance. He has one hand at my hip and the other cupping my face as he kisses me. He’s slow and gentle, absolutely perfect for a first kiss. And yes this is my first kiss. I mean who do you think I would have kissed before? My zombie buddies in the underworld?

When we brake apart a minute later I suddenly become aware that the rest of the world still exists and that we are in a very public place. Kissing. I hear more giggles from behind me and then Hazel’s voice saying “I told you it would work!”


End file.
